sw_teedarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacon Sprite
Biography '''Tacon Sprite '''was a force-sensitive Human male who was the last Grand Jedi Master of the Wuhian Jedi Order and had a big role in the defeat of the Col Empire in 58 ABY. Sprite also was one of the most influential Jedi of his time and fought in many of the influential battles of his era. Early Years (40 ABY - 41 ABY) Tacon Sprite was born in 40 ABY to Olivia and Maverick Sprite. He is the younger brother of Lexie Sprite and the second child and only son of the Olivia and Maverick. When Tacon was born, his father was fighting for the Jedi in the 10 Year War, which was in its fourth year. Youngling (42 ABY - 45 ABY) In 42 ABY, Tacon was enrolled in the Jedi Youngling Academy, at the age of 2. By the end of 43 ABY, he was able to rebuild and customize his lightsaber, which had a similiar design to his father's. Mount Narc Mission (44 ABY) Tacon and a group of excelling Younglings entered the 10 Year War in 44 ABY. He was partnered up with Nicyouin Col, the youngest son of the Emperor of Wuhi and the Leader of the Sith's Army, on the Mount Narc mission. Tacon and Nicyouin completed the mission with minor injuries but for the first time, Tacon had to take a life, the life of Nicyouin's older sister, the fiery Sith Apprentice Cola Col. A year later, Tacon was promoted to the rank of Padawan and was the Padawan to John Yuiwana. His best friend, Nicyouin Col wasn't lucky and was stuck with Youngling rank and decided to transfer to the Jedi Order of Oavis. Padawan (45 ABY - 53 ABY) The Great Battle of the City (46 ABY) In 46 ABY, Tacon again fought in the 10 Year War, this time teaming up with Jedi reinforcements from Oavis. He also fought by Nicyouin Col, now a Jedi Padawan. Kyber Hills Siege (47 ABY) Tacon fought in the final battle of the 10 Year War which happened in 47 ABY. A Sith was fighting against Maverick Sprite, his father, when Maverick took the young Sith's life. A fellow Sith avenged his comrade's death by slaughtering Maverick infront of Tacon, who was standing up on the top of Kyber Hills. In 48 ABY, Tacon joined an elite group of Younglings named Junior Knights. He was the leader, and his group had sparring matches with each other. In 50 ABY, the Junior Knights when on a mission for the Younglings to customize thier standard lightsabers. They were attacked by native creatures and Tacon was the only one to survive. His good friend, Lennox Goodwin died during the mission and Tacon mourned for a long time after. Jedi Knight (53 ABY - 56 ABY) Coming soon Jedi Master (56 ABY - 61 ABY) Coming soon Grand Jedi Master (61 ABY - 85 ABY) Coming soon Exile (85 ABY - 108 ABY) Coming soon Master of the Council (108 ABY - 116 ABY) Coming soon Senator (116 ABY - 121 ABY) Coming soon Lightsabers First Lightsaber (43 ABY - 44 ABY) Tacon's first lightsaber was heavily based on the design of his father's lightsaber. He constructed the lightsaber in 43 ABY and he used it on the Mount Narc Mission, which he lost the lightsaber to Cola Col cutting it in half and destorying the crystal. Second Lightsaber (44 ABY - 61 ABY) He constructed his second lightsaber after he lost his first one Mount Narc to Cola Col. His second lightsaber design is completely different to his first one and he used this lightsaber in most of the influential battles he ever fought. Tacon used this lightsaber up until he was elected for the role of Grand Jedi Master. He was given the traditional purple bladed lightsaber with his promotion and decided not to use this lightsaber. However, he occasionally used this lightsaber when two lightsabers were necessary. Tacon used this lightsaber on the day of his death and the lightsaber was taken by Noah Col, the 1st Grand Jedi Master of the New Wuhian Jedi Order. Third Lightsaber (61 ABY - 85 ABY) Tacon was given this lightsaber when he was elected Grand Jedi Master in 61 ABY. He replaced his second lightsaber with this lightsaber. He mainly used this lightsaber but occasionally used his second lightsaber with this one. The last time Tacon used this lightsaber was in 85 ABY, when Nicyouin Col, his best friend died and when the Wuhian Jedi Order was disbanded. Fourth Lightsaber (108 ABY - 121 ABY) Tacon constructed his fourth lightsaber for no real reason, mainly to keep his skill with the Force. The prototype of the lightsaber maintains the same design, just that the prototype was all black and the crystal was white. Noah Col, his last Padawan, helped Tacon realise that the Jedi and the light side of the Force was important. So, Tacon made one final version of this lightsaber and placed a blue crystal in it. He used this lightsaber until his death in 121 ABY.